Brotherly Love
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: A Bella and Emmett spanking fanfic, One day Bella teases Emmett about winning an arm Wreasting match, He has had enough and decides to take care of her his way. This contains spanking, Don't like dont read
1. Chapter 1

******SO THIS IS A BELLA AND EMMETT BROTHER AND SISTER SPANKING FANFIC, THIS IS SET AFTER BREAKING DAWN, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTER, IF U DNT LIKE MY STORIES THEN PLZ DNT READ, ALSO PLZ DNT 4GET TO REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH 2 SIBASUNNY WHO GAVE ME THIS TERRIFIC IDEA! AND THANKS SO MUCH TO (icul8er) FOR BEING MY BETA UR AMAZING!**

Bella's pov

"Owned, Emmett McCarty Cullen goes undefeated again, What now?" Boomed Emmett as he looked over at Jasper who was sitting down on the couch sulking.

"Aw, shut up Emmett." He mumbled; while throwing the guitar hero case at his brothers head. Emmett dodged it neatly and laughed."Stop being such a sore loser Jazz, you can't help it if I'm better at everything than you are." He stated smugly while continuing to get back to his game.

"Yea right, If you're so great at everything, then why did Bella beat you at arm wrestling last year ago, on this same exact day?" Jasper challenged.

Emmett said nothing.

I smiled wanting to get back at Emmett for all of the embarrassing things he had said about me over the course of my life. "You know, Jasper's right, you're probably not as strong as you think Emmett." I glanced up from the magazine I was reading to smile innocently at him.

He hissed while glared at me. " That's just because your'e a newborn Bella, Just wait until your strength wears off then we'll have a rematch."

I snickered. "I don't think your ego could take that kind of defeat again. One time was enough don't you think so?"

He growled at me and I was taken aback. He looked terrifying, One second he was a teddy bear, the next he looked like a true vampire.

"That's enough you two." Carlisle said sternly walking into the room with Esme trailing behind him. He glanced over at Alice who was sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Alice says it's going to be sunny today so we're going hunting... And I expect all of you to get along." Carlisle said staring at Emmett and me.

I looked down suddenly embarrassed, as everyone stood up to walk outside before running off into the meadow behind the house, I waited inside for Edward to come back, he was busy trying to put Nessie to sleep.

"Is she asleep yet?" I asked Edward as he came down the stairs, He nodded his head. "Took you long enough." I said playfully while hugging him around his waist.

He laughed. "Renesmee is just as stubborn as her mother." He mumbled and kissed me on the cheek, I held his hand as we both ran to catch up with the rest of the family.

"I call dibs on that Bear!" Screamed Emmett loudly, I rolled my eyes annoyed and started to hunt. I had had 3 elks and a deer, After I finished the deer, I stopped hunting, immediately feeling sorry for the deer that I had killed, remembering a childhood movie _Bambi_.

I sat down on the grass and looked around, Jasper and Alice were still hunting and so were Carlisle and Esme, Emmett was busy wrestling a bear. I smiled at the thought of ruining his fun.

As I stood up to go to Emmett, I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around, alarmed and saw Alice looking at me disapprovingly.

"Bella don't, things are not going to end well if you do." She warned as I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going to have a little fun Alice." I said as I took off running towards Emmett.

At first, I observed quietly from the side watching as he wrestled with the bear not bothering to kill it or leave it alone.

Then I pounced,I tackled the bear and sunk my teeth into its neck draining it quickly before stepping away from the dead animal to stare at a shocked Emmett.

"What the hell is your problem!" He roared angrily.

"It looked like you were having some trouble, so I decided to help you out. No need to thank me." I said gleefully, sitting down on the grass suddenly bored.

He yanked me up from my sitting position and I stared at him surprised and also suddenly scared.

"E-Emmett?" I asked.

"Be quiet Bella, You have been behaving like a spoiled little brat all day long, And I am sick and tired of it, Now I know that Edward's too much of a baby to spank you himself and I don't feel like tattling to Carlisle, So I'm just going to have to spank you myself, Any objections?" He asked nicely.

I was too shocked to speak.

"I didn't think so." He said while dragging me away from the family and until we where further into the meadow. I noticed that we were at the place where the arm wrestling match had taken place.

Emmett then sat down on the boulder while laying me across his lap. I struggled futilely to get off, But he just held me into place.

"Now this is the part when I go and say all of this philosophical Dr. Phil stuff like you know that deep down you deserve this Bella and so on and so forth." He said teasingly.

I hissed in annoyance, I couldn't take his happy go lucky attitude, I was about to get spanked by my brother for crying out loud.

He laughed. "Well I'm sorry we can't all be as serious as Carlisle is." He sighed deeply before taking off my jeans that I was wearing.

"I've decided to go easy on you, so i'm going to let you keep your underwear on this time, Although I can't say that they're going to do much good." I sighed in relief, thankful that I would keep some of my pride.

"You ready?" He asked raising his hand.

I gasped, No not at all, But I nodded my head and waited for him to begin.

**AND THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, UM PLZ REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE QUICKLY I HOPE U LIKED IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND SO THIS IS THE 2ND CHAPTER I HOPE U LIKE IT,BLA BLA BLA THIS CONTAINS SPANKING I AM NOT STEPHINE MEYER PLZ REVIEW! =) OH EVERYONE WHO READS TWILIGHT FANFICTIONS NEEDS TO GO SEE ECLIPSE IT IS AWSOME BEST MOVIE OUT OF THEM ALL AND IT WAS EXACTLY LIKE THE BOOK! THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA READER ICU8LER U R AWSOME!**

Emmett's pov

I raised my hand waiting for Bella to give me permission to begin, She nodded her head and my hand smacked down onto her backside. She yelled and muffled a sob by biting down on her lip.

I continued doing so five more times, before thinking of a speech to say, like how whenever Carlisle would spank one of us.

"Bella, Do you know why you're getting this spanking?" I asked her politely hitting her bottom repeatedly. She struggled trying to get off my lap, But I held her into place pinning her arms to her back.

She sighed frustratingly and gave up. I smiled who's the strongest vampire now Bella?

"That Newborn strength must be wearing off huh?" I asked conversationally,

She gritted her teeth angrily while refusing to speak. Her backside was turning a slight red. "You should know that the only reason I'm spanking you, because of that attitude of yours. Just because your Edward's wife doesn't mean you'll get any special privileges." Each word was accelerated with a sharp slap.

"E-Emmett please S-Stop." Bella said sobbing tearlessly. I winced hating causing her pain, But I wasn't finished yet.

"You was completely out of line today, I know that in the past I have teased you a bit." I frowned. "Well maybe a lot." I admitted while continuing to spank her, "But I have never gone as far as you had, You humiliated me in front of our family twice today and this is why you are getting a spanking, I'v only given you about 20 or so smacks, So you should consider yourself extremely lucky that their are some more Bear's nearby." I told her smiling.

I quickly wrapped Bella into a hug, and she clung onto me sobbing into my shirt. I stroked her hair and laughed.

"We should get back home soon, I can't wait to see Edward's expression when he finds out that I spanked you."

She turned to look at me surprised. "Can't we just keep this a secret, I don't want to make this more embarrassing than this already is by telling Edward." She asked quietly.

I chuckled and stood up picking up her jeans and handing it to her.

"I think he already knows Bella. You weren't exactly quiet, I wouldn't be surprised if you had scared off all of the animals within three miles from here, with what all your screaming and all."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at me angrily, slipping on her jeans. "That's not funny." She hissed.

I stared laughing, as she walked away from me heading towards the house.

"So how often does the whole spanking each other's siblings wives happen?" She mumbled annoyed and rubbing her sore backside.

"Only once in a while, You should be grateful it was me and not Jasper. One time when Rose and him had a fight and he spanked her in public, She was more embarrassed then you were if you can even imagine that." I grinned at her playfully before continuing the story.

"She also couldn't sit comfortably for a month, Witch meant that I was on the bottom for most of the time. It was great really, But I must admit that I missed the domineering sense of being on top." I added lost in my thoughts.

"Urgh! Emmett what makes you think that I would want to know about your sex life!" Bella covered her ear's with both of her hands humming loudly to herself.

I bursted out laughing. "Aw I'm sorry Bella, But I just thought you might have needed some pointers. Anyway I'm going to try and escape the wrath of Edward so I'm going hunting, theirs a couple of bears left that you haven't stolen from me already, See you later!"

I left her near the house and took off running in the opposite direction. Already regretting leaving to see Edwards reaction.

Bella's pov.

As soon as Emmett left I stood frozen where I was, before walking into the house, This was going to be mortifying.

As I walked inside, I glanced around the Cullen house, Everyone seemed to not notice that I was there. I quickly made my way up the stairs and that was when Rosalie stopped me.

"Happy hunting Bella?" She asked sweetly from the couch with a smile on her face.

I glared at her before running up the stairs, Emmett had been right, They had probably heard everything, I followed Edward's sent and ran into his room, nearly on the verge of crying.

Edward quickly wrapped me into a hug saying nothing as I sobbed uncontrollably, him doing his best to console me. I felt suddenly better when I herd a smack and Rosalie crying out in pain.

Emmett then came inside the room and sat down on the bed next to me. "Are you okay?' He asked concerned. I nodded my head and hugged Emmett. I turned away to face Rosalie who had silently made her way inside the room, glaring at the floor guilty expression on her face.

" S-Sorry." She mumbled at me before looking over at her husband for approval to leave. He nodded and she ran out quickly.

I smiled, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

**AND THAT IS THE ENDING LOL, I HOPE U LIKED IT! PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWW REVIEW REVIEWW IT MAKES ME HAPPPY ! THIS WILL BE A PIC OF MY FACE IF U DO SO... =) OH YEA I WILL PROBABLY DO THE JASPER AND ROSALIE ONE THAT I MENTIONED IN A STORY ! ANTWAY PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
